BRS: Legend of Black Steel Saw
by gandalf42
Summary: A Other is on a quest in search of inner peace and end his nightmares. however a ancient evil has awoken and seeks to cover the world in chaos. Can Black Steel Saw save this colourless world?
1. Chapter 1

Black Rock Shooter: Steel Claw

Summary: The Other Realm is a home to beings that represent our inner turmoil. When a being known as Black Steel Saw begins his journey to find inner peace, he is confronted with enemies that nightmares are made of. As he travels, he will meet legendary Others such as Strength, Dead Master and the greatest warrior of the realm Black Rock Shooter.

A Journey to discover peace, turns into a journey to save a world with no joy.

**Chapter 1: Black Steel Saw**

The Junkyard of Memories is what he called home. Sitting in a old storage container and warming his hands over the small fire was closest thing to luxury he could get.

Black Steel Saw hummed as he felt his fingers return to life. Even though they were made of metal, he could still feel the blood flow.

Saw had always wondered why his metallic limbs were so life-like. He had lost his hands in a fierce encounter with a being he dubbed NIMMIC. A beast that ate old memories and the occasional Other.

Saw was lucky to escape the encounter alive and even more so when he found two old automaton hands.

The Other yawned and thought of turning in for the night.

Saw looked at the map on his knee and wondered how long this planned quest would take.

He was not like any other of his kind.

He dreams of a time were he can let his Halberd rest and enjoy something he had never seen before.

A sunrise.

While his kind remained secluded and alone, he had taken a habit wandering close to their territories to see if they would talk to him or just appear to see what he was up to. It was as if he had a need to know he was not alone in the world.

The map was crudely drawn on a rag but it was detailed enough for Saw to see where he had to go.

What concerned him was he had to pass through very dangerous territory. He had to pass first through a unknown Others territory and then take a mountain road to a place very few dared to go.

Death Metropolis.

Dead Master's domain.

Saw frowned. He and Dead Master had faced each other before and it was a conflict he wanted to avoid at all costs as last time she almost cut him in half, before tossing him into a nearby river as if he were a broken toy.

He traced the thin scar, that travelled from his shoulder to the centre of his chest, where her scythe had torn through his flesh.

His brown eyes closed briefly as he could almost feel the cold steel biting into him and hear her mocking laughter. He folded the map and placed it in his pants pocket, before extinguishing the fire with a kick.

He needed to sleep and let the nightmares take their course.

Pulling a ragged blanket over his lean frame and curling into a ball on the cool, metallic floor. Saw let sleep claim him and the nightmares began.

Xxx

Strength staggered towards her destination, blood pouring from her ragged wounds and her remaining Ogre arm a mangled mess dragging across the desert floor. Her amber eyes half closed and her teeth gritting against the pain.

She had to warn him.

It had attacked her village when the sandstorm was at its worst, Strength could not defeat the creature and was beaten soundly with horrifying ease.

Strength felt tears sting her eyes as she remembers the children screaming for her help as the flames consumed the houses.

She had failed them! She wanted to die for her failure but she had to continue and warn her friends of the impending storm.

The beast within the sand had awoken!

Strength noticed, through the haze of pain, that sand was being replaced with junk and wreckages, broken homes and other shattered things of metal.

Almost there!

She entered the Junkyard just as her legs gave way. She fell painfully and her vision blurred almost to black. Strength used the last of her strength to bring the mangled Ogre hand forward and point one of the massive fingers towards a random direction.

Her eyes closed as she pulled the trigger.

_Xxx_

_Not even three meters from the fallen Other. Brown eyes snapped open. _

_xxx_

**_My First BRS fic! after watching the Anime, I just had to attempt a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review._**

**_no flames but constructive critisism is fine._**

**_oh and this is AU and focuses on the Other World._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last machine shuddered as the massive sword punched through its torso. Oil burst out of its fatal wound and sprayed Black Gold Saw in inky black.

She raised her iron clad foot and kicked the dying being off her sword as two more foes surrounded her.

The two giant skulls let out a dull groan as they moved, the eyes of hellfire never leaving her.

" Is there a reason that you kill my children?" Gold Saw glanced to the skull, to her left, as Dead Master's voice echoed from it.

_A new trick Yomi? _Gold saw thought with a mental smile. The wicked Other let her sword collapse into her clawed had and spoke.

" Just to talk."

" I don't think you murder my children just to talk Gold Saw. Speak before I deal with you myself." Dead Masters said, the threat not idly made. Gold Saw knew that she could beat Dead Master but it would be too taxing on her own strength.

" Dust Towns gone." it was said so casually Dead Master was silent for a few minutes.

"What do mean gone?"

Gold Saw raised her shoulders and hands in the classic I don't know gesture.

" Raised to the ground, annihilated, burnt to a crisp. Take your pick." she barley had time to register the sudden iron grip around her neck and being lifted into the air. Her crimson eyes bulged in surprise as the grip tightened.

Dead Master was complementing just killing her and be done with it. She had never liked Gold Saw and despised her even more for causing so much pain. Her acid green eyes bored into her foe as she brought them face to face.

" No more bullshit Gold Saw. Tell me before I crush you." she snarled as the old anger began to boil in her veins.

Gold Saw cursed herself for being fooled by such a simple trick. Dead Master had been behind the skull not talking through it.

" The Town was struck by a sandstorm not five days ago." she gasped as the grip tightened.

" I know of this. Stop wasting my time." Dead Master growled.

" Something killed everyone!" Dead Master's eyes widened in surprise.

_Strength is dead? But she was the physically the strongest of us!_

" How can that be? Strength could take on anything thrown against her."

" Even Yuu can not fight something that cant be killed!" Dead Master was really considering snapping the girls neck an be done with it. She had a habit of trying to gain even the most smallest bit of control over someone and the most annoying way of avoiding telling the truth.

" Her name is Strength and everything can die. Now tell me what happened."

" Shadow Pharaoh has woken." now that brought a reaction. Dead Master's, razor sharp, thumbnail pressed against Gold Saw's delicate throat.

" She's nothing more than a legend. Now tell me who killed Strength!" Gold Saw swallowed.

" Its true! The place was consumed with fire and rumours have been going round of a woman in gold!" she did not relax when Dead Master removed her nail from her throat.

Dead Master was irritated that she was interested in what Gold Saw had to say but if Strength was truly dead then the others had to be warned.

" I am listening."

Xxx

_Unknown Location_

_**Is everything in place?**_ the being of gold asked her faithful servant.

" Yes my queen. Our people are awaking as scheduled." the grey mass did something akin to a bow as he finished.

_**Good. It has been so long since I walked this plain.**_ The being of gold tapped her fingers together in thought. The small settlement she consumed had briefly given her a physical form but her power was already leaving her.

She needed more emotion.

It was a shame the strong one escaped. The girl had been full of rage and anger. Even going as far as to kill one of her most trusted warriors. Such a waste.

_**Any word from the probes Grey Mist?**_

" Not yet my lady, a few wanderers but they are blank."

_**Such a pity. It is a shame the girl escaped**_, _**such rage would allow me to walk for ten years, I hope Sentinel Stone was punished?**_ her voice was soft yet sharp, Making Grey Mist briefly shudder in fear.

" Yes my queen. However there is something else." He drifted back a little as her molten gaze snapped to him.

_**Yes?**_

" We found one of our patrols, slain one mile from the town. Time of death indicates they were killed during the attack."

_**Seems as if these Others will get wind of our activities. Send the Hound. I want that Interloper hunted down and devoured!**_

Xxx

_The Hound was a creature dragged from a realm thought lost to time. It had no master and had no fear, only the desire to feed and kill._

_It noticed a piece of black cloth was thrown into its cage._

_They wanted him to hunt._

_It meant it was going to feed._

_It sniffed the cloth and memorized the scent. Oh it was a female this time. The Hound clicked its iron teeth as hunger boiled in its belly. _

_The cage door opened, revealing the dull grey sky._

_The Hound burst from the cage and took to the heavens and the hunt was on._

_Xxx_

**Review Responses**_-_

**Dak Hamee- its up to the reader if they want read this fic and its not just about Black Steel Saw as it also focuses on the canon cast as well. If you don't like the fic don't read it. Simple**

**Knight25- glad you are enjoying the story.**

**AN: now that's out of the way R&R and please if there is a problem with the story let me know because I am always looking to improve. No flames as they will be ignored unless its constructive criticism on how to improve the story!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
